The Power of Darkness
by Chaos Perlia and Chocolate
Summary: Percy is abandoned by his fellow campers for his little brother. With only Thalia by his side, he must cope with being betrayed by the people who kept him alive. But when they are made to go back, can Percy and Thalia rein in their temper? Perlia.
1. My Little Brother Almost Kills Me

**Annabeth POV**

Man, Patrick was so _cute! _I know that I'll have to break it to Percy soon, but still...

It's him! Hades!

**Percy POV**

For the record, I officially hate my little brother.

I can see your face right now-twisted up in shock. I bet that this is what's running through your head: "_Oh my gosh! There's no way that's the Savior of Olympus! What happened to him? Eeep!"_

...Okay, maybe not exactly. But anyway! Explaining time. Ever since Patrick Beech, my brother, and Caroline Lite, Thalia's sister (she quit the hunters) got to camp, things went completely downhill for Thalia and I. All that I need is my friends, and Patrick and Caroline figured that out pretty dang fast. They dropped a few lies there, scattered a couple rumors here, and what do you know? Thalia and I didn't save Olympus- we were a couple of idiots that got lucky. Pfft.

So, as I'm sure that you can imagine, when I broke Patrick's nose after I caught him making out with my girlfriend, that was the last straw. One whisper to Drew, and it was all over. Thalia and I were disowned and banished from camp. As we passed the property line together and I absentmindedly said goodbye to a whining Peleus, one thought settled into my brain.

Those jerks will pay.

**Thalia POV**

Nobody from my past is here. The gods severed all communications with us. Jason and Luke are dead, while Annabeth is much, much, worse. But I have Percy, and he will never leave me. That's for sure.

**Percy POV**

A week ago, we left Long Island. We're somewhere near Philadelphia, and we're almost dead. I guess that we never thought of the scent that two highly trained children of the Big Three would emit. Now, we're being stalked by a monster army that would make Kronos's run for mama. Joy.

Anyway, neither Thalia or I had any weapons. After our parents disintegrated all connections with us and we were kicked out of camp, they were all removed. With my Curse of Achilles gone, scratches covered both of our bodies and the monsters were getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, a hellhound leaped out of the shadows that the sunset had created. Thalia's eyes widened, and she pushed me out of the way. I wanted to turn away, or at least try to help, but my body made be watch as my last friend attempted to protect herself from what had been chasing us for days. Then, the unexplainable happened.

The hellhound burst into golden dust, sprinkling Thalia with monster guts. A man, skin aglow with stars blanketed by blackness, stood in its place.

Instinctively, I reached for Riptide, but it wasn't there. Instead, I sidled in front of Thalia in a defensive martial arts position.

The strange man laughed.

"Relax," he assured, "I'm just here to ask you, Perseus, and Miss Thalia here something."

Nodding hesitantly, I lowered by defense slightly. Ever since the Medusa incident, I was wary of people who knew my name.

"My name is Chaos." the man said. "Does that ring a bell?"

I cocked my head to the side, confused. Thalia, however, had obviously been paying attention in Anna- no. In her ex-friend's history class. She gasped audibly.

"You mean, _the _Chaos?" she breathed. "Creator of the universe?"

"Yup!" Chaos stated cheerily. "That's me!"

"So," I asked uneasily, "what is it that you wanted to ask us, Lord Chaos?"

"Oh, no formalities please," Chaos requested. "Just Chaos will be fine. Anyway, since my sister Nyx is on the rise, I decided that I should begin a group of assassins to protect the universe from evil. If you join, you'll be the most powerful being in existence-maybe even including Nyx and I, after a long period of time. So, do you except?"

I glanced at Thalia, and we made a silent agreement. I'm sure that I spoke for the both of us when I said:

"We have nothing to lose."


	2. I Fly Back Home

**A/N: Two chapters in a day! Lucky people (I will publish often, so check this story as much as you can)! I just figured out how to put an author's note (lol)! Sorry that I didn't introduce myself last chapter. This is my first fanfiction, "The Power of Darkness!" I know that the idea of Chaos and Percy and going back to camp is getting old, but I noticed that all of the stories were only reaching a certain point and most are never finished. In this story, my goal is to make a Chaos fanfiction that has good quality and is finished! I have just turned 13, so please, no flames! Constructive criticism will be taken to heart and followed. Thank you, and remember to review!**

** Chaos Perlia and Chocolate**

**P.S. Special thanks to "The girl you never knew" for being my first reveiwer! As well as The girl you never knew, my fifteenth reveiwer will get a sneak peek to the chapter after the latest published one!**

**Omega POV**

My target scrambled for cover behind one of the many white pillars, breath skittering nervously into the clear, frigid morning air. Although the stories of Zoi Mankest boasted of him as a skilled, silent assassin, his bare feet knocked pieces of gravel into each other, making a clacking sound. His eyes darted back and forth, creating a panicked look on his pale, thinned face. They widened visibly as the air in front of me began to ripple, showing my target that his time was coming to an end. The drug dealer's movements froze as my counterpart and longtime friend stabbed him from behind.

The last thing that Zio Mankest saw was a flash of black hair and sea green eyes appear from the rippling air.

**Epsilon POV**

I smiled at Omega, my boyfriend and counterpart, as he dropped the invisibility magic that Chaos had taught him. His shadowed hood only showed his gleaming green eyes, which always glowed after he completed a mission for Chaos. Even though he could beat Chaos himself in a fight, Omega and I owed Chaos a great deal, and so settled for being his top commanders and assassins. We had him to thank for our life and power.

Little did I know, we would also thank him for our revenge.

**Omega POV**

Chaos was waiting for us by my private portal with a morose look on his face.

"I'm afraid that I have another mission for you," Chaos announced, hesitating.

I looked at him, afraid of the worst.

"Go on," I encouraged quietly, "I promise that I won't kill you."

"Well," Chaos said, shifting on his feet, "My sister, Nyx, is on the rise and becoming more and more powerful every day."

My heart slowly started to rise in my throat, every beat getting loader and louder with fearful anticipation.

"Do we have to..."

"Yes," Chaos whispered, confirming my fears. "I'm sending you to Camp Half-Blood."

I glanced apologetically at my master's destroyed office.

"I'm sorry, Chaos." Epsilon spoke for both of us. "We lost control. We'll repair your room for you, it only takes Omega a snap of his fingers."

"Oh, no, it's really okay," Chaos assured. "At least you didn't kill anyone like last time." He smiled, amused at the embarrassing memory.

Even though we were already embarrassed at the state of our savior's office, Epsilon and I turned as red as tomatoes when we were reminded of our last control issue. Poor, innocent attendant.

"So," I questioned a little louder than necessary, "When are we leaving?"

Chaos's smile instantly faded to a thin line.

"No time like now!"

I could see Epsilon's surprised snarl as her armor was summoned and a hoodie like mine covered up her gorgeous, electric blue eyes. I, too, snarled as Chaos shoved us out of his office.

Seeing as we were both ready, Epsilon and I trudged toward our separate methods of stellar travel. Epsilon boarded an enclosed, windowless pod, while I greeted my Pegasus, who had been given the ability to fly in space.

"_Yo, boss, where to?"_

Even though I had changed much over the past 5,000 years, I still found it amusing that Blackjack had never stopped calling me "boss."

"_Home," _I stated solemnly. "_The one on Earth."_

Blackjack just stared at me blankly, not quite processing my request.

"_What did you say, boss?" _Blackjack inquired uncertainly.

"Camp, Blackjack." Epsilon's pod's engine started and drowned out my voice. Blackjack, however, could read lips.

Noting that I wasn't in a chatting mood, Blackjack nodded in understanding and threw me on to his glossy black back, taking off after Epsilon and catching up quickly.

**Chaos POV**

I had a look at my newly repaired office before I made a portal appear before me. I stepped into it and appeared in the midst of another argument between the twelve Olympians. Thankfully for him, Zeus noticed my presence before I made him.

"YOU!" Zeus cried, raising his bolt. "YOU DARE INTERUPPT AN OLYMPIAN MEETING?"

"I do not see a meeting of gods," I chuckled. "I see a bunch of my oversized, idiotic descendants arguing over the last cookie." By the end of my little declaration, I was grinning. Maybe Epsilon's sarcasm had rubbed off on me.

Zeus was about to blast me with his little electric twig when Athena stopped him. Very, very, wise.

"Father, no!" she cried. "That's Chaos!"

"Smart, as usual," I complimented Athena. "And, of course, right."

Slowly, as my identity sank in, every Olympian stood and bowed at my presence.

"Ah, don't do that." I said. "I hate it when people bow."

Instantly, every god was back on their throne, much more relaxed. Unlike the others, Athena looked troubled.

"Lord Chaos," she inquired, "with all due respect-why are you here?"

"My sister, Nyx, is beginning to form an army," I began. "Even though I am more powerful than she is, the ancient laws still bind me from just storming into her base and sending her and her army back to the void. Although I do not like the way you rule, Nyx would most likely destroy all life on this planet. Seeing as Earth is my favorite, most developed creation, I cannot let Nyx damage it to that extent. No offense, but without a full set of children of the Big Three, you stand absolutely no chance."

"But we do have a full set of children of the Big Three-" Zeus started.

"Caroline Lite and Patrick Beech do not count!" My voice boomed across the vast Olympian throne room. "Children of the Big Three can live up to their parent's names. They are talented fighters and are true at heart. Beech and Lite couldn't kill a dummy and have egos bigger than the void, the universe, and all of the planets and stars inside of it combined. Even if they are immortal, it would be easy for even the newest of campers to kill those two idiots. Anyway, I am offering to send my two personal assassins, Omega and Epsilon."

"How powerful are your assassins?"Ares asked with interest. Typical god of war.

"Epsilon can take on every god, Titan, and monster ever to live at the same time and win. Omega can do the same without even breaking a sweat. In a separate fight, Omega can beat even me. Together, Omega and Epsilon could conquer the universe. So, do accept my offer?"

I took their awed silence as a yes.

"In that case," I declared cheerily, "I'll be off. They will arrive in... 46 seconds at Camp Half-Blood! So long, suckers!"

Laughing, I teleported back to the void with a bang.

**Omega POV**

I grimaced as I saw my old home for the first time in 5,006 years. Nothing seemed to have changed, and that's what made my whole body tense up in anger. Even though Dionysus was no longer camp director, the strawberry fields still had bright red strawberries clinging on to lush, thick plants. But when I saw the people in the mess hall, I growled and a tree below me exploded into pieces.

At the head table was Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Carolina Lite, Patrick Beech, and worst of all?

Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Ooo! Cliffhanger! I'll try not to do these much, but I couldn't resist. But don't worry! If I don't update by Monday night, then you can go ahead and kill me. When I don't have this extreme urge to write, you should expect a new chapter at least once a week on either Wednesday or Saturday. Hopefully, though, I can keep up this pace until I'm finished with this. It may be hard, as I have limited access to a computer (this is the only one, and it's my dad's) and if that's not enough, I have to keep fanfiction a secret. According to my mom, I'm writing a story right now (not a lie, right?). Fortunately for me, I have serious lying skills and both of my parents totally believe that I'm not posting anything on the Internet. If word got out about this, I would literally be killed-not that I'm complaining, but still. Anyway, Happy (almost) Valentine's Day!**

** ~Chaos Perlia and Chocolate**


	3. My Ex Tries to Lecture Me

**A/N: Hello again! I want to thank you all for the staggering amounts of hits, visitors, reviews, and favorites/alerts that I got so fast with this chapter (that's on time, by the way). Two more reviews, and the 15th reviewer will get sneak peeks for the duration of the story! Although, the hit-to-review ratio is a little off-putting. Even though I still appreciate all of you readers that favorite my story, they just don't bring a smile to my face and make me grab the laptop like reviews do. Even five words will do! It only takes a few seconds. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Omega POV**

By the time that Epsilon and I had both landed on the edge of the strawberry fields nearest to the Big House, the campers had somehow seen us and were gathered around us in a circle. I hopped off of Blackjack, and Epsilon got out of her little pod. Annabeth, to Hades with her, demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing in this camp?"  
>Just as Epsilon opened her mouth, probably to tell Annabeth off, Chiron galloped into the circle.<br>"Children!" he cried. "Do you even know who these people are?"  
>"You know, Chiron?" Annabeth interrupted rudely. "Tell us!"<br>Chiron shot a disapproving glance at Annabeth for her disrespectful before he declared, "The gods were visited earlier today by Chaos, the creator of all. Nyx is on the rise, and Lord Chaos has offered us his help in defeating his sister. These are his two personal assassins, Omega and Epsilon. From what I gather, they are the most powerful beings ever to exist. Is that clear?"  
>The campers's jaws dropped and their eyes widened, but Carolina and Patrick just snorted.<br>"If Carolina and I fight against you two, we can win," Patrick boasted. "We will fight in the arena. Now."  
>I smiled at Epsilon, and we followed our sibilings to their ultimate humiliation.<p>

I could tell that Epsilon amused by the small smirk visible underneath her black hood as I danced a jig on Patrick's back, his blood covering my spiked cleats. Even though I could think of a thousand worse tortures, I wanted to make sure that Patrick and Caroline stayed conscious through my whole little session. As we pinned them down, Epsilon and I had made an agreement. I could torture Patrick as long as I wanted, but Epsilon would get Caroline after she watched Patrick be beat to an inch away from death. Man, she was violent.

As I lifted my foot to step on my brother for the 27th time, a strong wind suddenly blew through the camp. Like a snaky finger, it grabbed the edge of my hood and yanked it back-off of my head. I tried to put it back over my head, but it was too late. The campers gasped.

There I was, green eyes and all. My shoulder-length hair, which had grown much, whipped back and exposed my entire face. Epsilon's hood also fallen, revealing her Zeus-like features. At first, I was surprised, then angry. A great many expressions crossed Epsilon's face- shocked, confused, horrified, then murderous. Absolutely _murderous._

"Percy!" Clarisse was the first one to call my name. "I'm sorry, Percy! I just didn't want to get on his bad side!"

I looked at Clarisse, and it looked like she was seriously sorry. I could even see the tears in her eyes that she refused to let out. I glided toward her, the campers making a path for me.

I could see fear beginning to form behind Clarisse's gaze. Surprising both myself and her, I enfulged her in a brotherly hug.

"I forgive you, Clarisse," I whispered. "It's okay."

Just as she was going to reply, Epsilon decided to step in and ruin the moment.

"Hey, hey, hey," she commented jokingly. "That's my boyfriend you're hugging there."

I'm sure that it was meant to be a joke, but Clarisse's and Annabeth's eyes widened. While Clarisse just smiled at me, Annabeth started to get this _look_ on her face.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" she screamed. "AFTER ALL THAT I DID FOR YOU, YOU GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND? AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO DATE MY FRIEND? HOW DARE YO-"

That really set Epsilon and I off.

"What did you call me?" I growled.

"I am not your friend, b*tch." Epsilon hissed **(sorry!)**.

Annabeth just looked at us like we were crazy. "What, are you deaf? I called you Perseus Jackson. And Thalia, what happened to you? I'm your friend."

Epsilon snarled at Annabeth savagely.

"That is my boyfriend, Omega, assassin of Chaos," Epsilon explained in a dangerously low voice. "I am Epsilon, assassin of Chaos. We are the most powerful people in all the universe. Anyone who dares to even glance at my boyfriend will be punished severely by both of us. You, Athena spawn, have disgraced the Olympian council by your idiotic and unwise actions, contrary to your mother's name. Go from this camp, Annabeth Chase, and we will spare you our special treatment."

"What the Hades?" Annabeth said disgustedly. "I won't leave! How stupid-"

As one, Epsilon and I screamed at her. Turning Annabeth into a ceramic cube, I took her and threw her as hard as I could at the ground. Even though she was an inanimate object, everyone from here to California could hear her scream. Smiling evilly, Epsilon turned her back into her original form. Annabeth appeared in front of us on the ground, broken and battered- and still conscious. Not for long, though, as Epsilon and I allowed the Apollo campers to take her away. Motioning to Clarisse, the only person that Epsilon and I forgave, Epsilon manifested a cabin out of the air and we walked in.

**A/N: Yes! Just in time! I'm sorry that it's short and not my best chapter, but my mom is telling me to get off the computer. I will be updating again on either Friday or Wednesday this week. Remember to review!**

** Love,**

** Chaos Perlia and Chocolate**


	4. I Meet an Old Friend

**A/N: Yo peoples! Welcome to chapter 4 of "The Power of Darkness!" Thank you so much for all of your support, help, suggestions, etc, etc. I'm sorry about barely making my deadline, but my classmates have asked me to draw some pictures of stuff for them- frigging' long story. Drawing a single picture can take up to all of my day, aside from school and homework, so bear with me even if I updated a few hours late. Anyway, don't forget to review! Those things inspired me to draw later and write my chapter in time. Enjoy!**

** Chaos Perlia and Chocolate**

**Epsilon POV**

Once Omega had walked into our new cabin and turned to face Clarisse, I could see that his anger had faded. He was now looking at her with a softer, comforting look on his face, much like how he used to look at people. He forgave Clarisse, I was sure of that. Clarisse could see the kindness that Omega was directing toward her, and so she looked on with no fear.

"Okay, Per- Omega," Clarisse began, "No offense, but why am I here?"

"Lately," my boyfriend began, "Chaos has been observing you. As a daughter of Ares, you were born a natural fighter. My master has requested that I-"

Suddenly, the shadows began to take shape. A face that I had not seen in years popped out of the darkness.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Where-"

Then, the black-haired boy, who looked about fourteen, noticed that Omega, Clarisse, and I were in the room.

"Clarisse?" he asked curiously. "Who are these people? Why are you with them? Are they dangerous? Again, where am-"

"_YES!"_ I cried, interrupting him. "We'll finally have a full set of the Big Three's children and a daughter of Ares in the Guardians **(please do not comment about the lameness, I know exactly how lame it is)**!"

"Wait a minute," Clarisse attempted to clarify. "You want Nico and I to join Chaos's forces?"

"Yup," Omega declared cheerily. "So, will ya?"

Clarisse opened her mouth to answer, a smile on her face, when Nico stepped in suddenly.

"Guardians? Chaos? What?"

Smiling slightly at the behavior that I knew so well and at all of the good memories that came with it, I briefed Nico on our status as the most powerful people in the universe and all that jazz.

"So," Nico inquired meekly, "I'm talking to the two most powerful people in the universe? With all due respect, who are you?"

Omega glanced at me, and I nodded at him. He would find out soon when the campers told him, anyway. Together, we pushed down our hoods, and Nico gasped.

"Percy? Thalia?"

"Yeah, but don't call us that," I drawled.

Grinning, Nico gave us both huge bear hugs.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked softly. "Annabeth said that you cheated on her, but what really happened?"

Omega and I froze, scowls slowly appearing on our faces.

"**She said**_** WHAT?" **_we asked simultaneously.

Nico and Clarisse backed up a little, but Omega saw the fear on his face and calmed down a smidge.

"Sorry," he apologized, "we'll deal with her later. Anyway, will you two join the Guardians of Chaos with us?"

Smiling at the vanished danger, Nico and Clarisse nodded.

"Of course," Clarisse said. "We need to get out of this dump. They're all sucking up to those idiots and don't have time to be real heroes."

With a tilt of his head, Omega contacted Chaos mentally. I could see the concentration on his face, which had lessened after all of these years of practice. Chaos's joyful, childlike answer resonated through my brain.

"_Oooo, yay!" _Chaos exclaimed. _"Can they wear red? I LOVE red. It's the color of love, and blood! Don't you like red? It's the best color ever, right? Clarisse can have blood RED and the son of Hades can have... black. Ugh, I hate that color! It's so dreary and blackish. Plus, he probably smells like death, so he'll stink up my palace! Oh, his room would be dreadful! It would have a bunch of skeletons and it would SO clash with my color scheme. O-me-ga, does he HAVE to join?"_

Omega sighed, mentally and out loud. Chaos _always_ reacted to things like this.

_"Yes, Chaos," _Omega stated. _"Nico has to join. Just deal with it, and I'll design his room and make sure that he gets a bath."_

_ "Oh, alright," _our childish master relented. _"But make sure he smells like the lavender soap that I'm going to make him use, okay? That stuff is the strongest stuff that I have, and I'm the creator of the universe! The kid stinks something terrible!_

"Okay!" Omega announced to Nico and Clarisse, massaging his forehead wearily. "You two can join, barely, according to Chaos. Follow me, and I'll give you you're powers and all of that stuff."

They followed my boyfriend into a large door to the side, seeming to vanish against the ornate designs.

**Omega POV**

As I walked out of the largest room in the whole cabin, Nico and Clarisse were testing out their new powers on each other.

"Ooo, look at this," Clarisse yelled, flying above my head and almost landing on top of Nico. Before she could, however, Nico had disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind me.

"Ha ha!" Nico chided. "I can beat you! What now?"

Growling, Clarisse jumped up and began to chase after Nico, being teased the whole time. With Chaos's powers, Nico was much faster and more powerful than Clarisse as a son of one of the Big Three. As Nico was about to headbutt the daughter of Ares in the stomach, a conch horn blared nearby.

At the pace of the Guardians of Chaos that we were, Epsilon, Nico, Clarisse, and I ran to the top of the hill, next to Epsilon's pine. Led by all of the Primordial gods excluding Nyx, the monster army was of extreme, supreme, massive proportions.

"Hades!" I cursed.

"Hey! That's my dad, Omega!"

**A/N: I know that it's short, and that it's almost late, but hey! I was sick. Not much to say today, except for the obvious fact that I hope you enjoyed this! I got a request to make these things longer not too long ago. I understand that these are shorter than most, but I am not a patient person. If I do not write one of these in one sitting, I will never be happy with it and it would take me years to finish a chapter, even with the constant motivation of new reviews. Without them, I would give up eventually and never finish. I will attempt to make these longer, but no promises! I will update at least once in the following week. Remember to review, and happy Valentine's Day! **

** Chaos Perlia and Chocolate**


End file.
